


With Love-A Friends Fanfiction (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: My first Friends fan fiction. It's going to be a long one. It centers around the main 6's romantic relationships but there's lots of other stuff too. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Not much more to say. Read and review or Brad will break your heart (my oc). Rating subject to change. (TV-14)





	With Love-A Friends Fanfiction (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**Hey, guys, so I haven't watched Friends in a long time, it's been about 2 or 3 years since I watched it last, but just yesterday I began watching episode after episode, watching all the seasons again, and I'm not even finished with season 1 but I really wanted to write a fanfiction.**

 

**This is mostly centered around the 6 main characters' (Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, Monica, Rachel, and Ross, and yes, I put their names together in that way on purpose) love lives, but there's lots of other stuff too.**

 

**Anyway, I don't own Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, Monica, or Chandler.**

 

**There also might be some other characters in here that I don't own.**

 

**Also a lot of my OCs.**

 

**Any of the characters that are in a chapter that I don't own will be listed at the beginning of the chapter as part of the author's note.**

 

**I don't have much more to say.**

 

**This is a really short intro, first chapter should be out soon.**

 

**Uploads could be slow, I'm not sure yet.**

 

**There will be an NEU (Next Estimated Update) at the end of each chapter.**

 

 

**NEU-On or before June 30**

 

 

 

**A/N: Well, this is my version of Friends, and I even put in one of my OCs to make it feel more like my actual version. Some things are changed, so I’m going to post them in this chapter. This is where I’m going to be putting all the notes for all the changes that I want to make to this show.**

**1\. Carol is not a lesbian. She is bi.**

 

**Other Additional Changes Will Be Added**

 

**Ages:**

 

**Storm-25**

**Joey-27**

**Ross-28**

**Monica-26**

**Rachel-27**

**Chandler-26**

**Phoebe-27**

***other characters' ages will be added**

 

**NEU-on or before June 30**

 

 

 

**A/N: Hey, guys, chapter one is finally here. Now that I'm finished with school and summer is here, I want to try to upload one chapter a day, which I personally think is very doable. Okay, here goes.**

 

 

                Storm was 23 years old. She had just finished with college and decided it was time to move out. The year was 2015, and the place was New York.

 

                Storm had just finished packing.

 

                “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,” said Dylan.

 

                “Well, I have to move out sometime. Look, I’m finished with college, I have enough money saved up to pay for an apartment for two months, and I’m going to look for a job in New York.”

 

                “What if you can’t find a job?” asked Issac.

 

                “I’m sure I can find something.”

 

**Status: unfinished**

 

**NEU-on or before June 30**


End file.
